familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dora May Woolsey (1879-1978)
}} Public Records *1880 Census - Lincoln Township, Atchison County, Missouri - June 4, 1880 - #42/43 **Gilbert Woolsey, 27 MO, farmer **Susan Woolsey, 25 IA **Joseph G Woolsey, 3 MO **Dora Woolsey, 1 MO *1895 Census - Madison Township, Fremont County, Iowa **Gilbert Woolsey, 42 MO **Susan Woolsey, 39 Fremont County, Iowa **Joseph Gilbert Woolsey, 17 MO **Dora May Woolsey, 15 MO **Sarah Etta Woolsey, 13 MO **Pearl Lucy Woolsey, 10 MO **Manda Melvina Woolsey, 6 MO *1900 Census - Buchanan Township, Atchison County, Missouri - June 14, 1900 - #113/1116 **Alfred Fisher, 22 IA, 2-1878, farmer **Dora M Fisher, 21 MO, 2-1879, married 3 years, 1 of 1 child alive **Clyde Fisher, 1 MO, 9-1898 *1910 Census - Madison Township, Fremont County, Iowa - May 23, 1910 - #124/124 **A. L. Fisher, 32 IA, farmer **Dora Fisher, 31 IA **Clyde Fisher, 11 IA *1920 Census - Buchanan Township, Atchison County, Missouri - January 7, 1920 - #31/32 **Alfred L Fisher, 41 IA, farmer **Dora M Fisher, 40 MO **Glen E Fisher, 9 I *Hamburg Reporter - October 23 1958 **Mr. and Mrs. Glenn E Fisher attended the National Methodist Conference on Family Life in Chicago, over the weekend. *Hamburg Reporter - June 16 1966 **Max Fisher to work with Texas oilers. Max L Fisher of Tulsa, Okla. has been hired as the new Tulsa Oilers Hockey Club public relations director. He has been active in sports pomotional work for the past serveral years. He is a graduate of Tulsa University with a major in radio and television production. Max is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Clyde J. Fisher and a grandson of Mrs. A. L. Fisher, Hamburg. *Hamburg Reporter - June 23 1966 **Mr. and Mrs. Clyde J Fisher of Tulsa, Okla. visited from Saturday until Wednesday with Mrs. A. L. Fisher and Mr. and Mrs. Glenn Fisher and Janice. *Hamburg Reporter - September 5 1968 **40 years ago - Miss Hazelle Richards and Clyde J Fisher were married at high noon at Nebraska City, Nebr. Sept. 2 *Hamburg Reporter - October 10 1968 **10 years ag0 - Glenn E Fisher has been notified that he was a winner in the national "Write a Caption" contest. He won an electric Westinghouse frypan. *Hamburg Reporter - June 11 1970 **Miss Janice Fisher, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Glenn E Fisher was united in marriage to Robert L Hines, son of Mr. and Mrs. Glen Hines, Council Bluffs, Sunday, June 7, at the First United Methodist Church in Hamburg. *Hamburg Reporter - October 29 1970 **Clyde J Fisher dies in Tulsa, Oct. 23. Clyde J Fisher, 72, former Hamburg resident, died in a Tulsa, Okla. hospital Oct. 23 after an extended illness. Funeral services were held Monday morning in Tulsa with burial there. Survivors include his wife Hazelle, a son Max; his mother Mrs. A. J. Fisher of Hamburg and a brother Glenn of Hamburg. *Hamburg Report - November 5 1970 **Mrs. A. L. Fisher, Mr and Mrs Glenn Fisher and Mrs. Bob Hines returned home last Tuesday after attending the funeral of Clyde J Fisher in Tulsa, Okla. *Hamburg Reporter - June 3 1971 **Mrs. Clyde Fisher and Max of Tulsa, Okla, spent the weekend with Mr. and Mrs. Glenn Fisher and Mrs. A. L. Fisher *Social Security Death Index __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Born in Missouri